Complete Trust  SonAmy
by AmyHedgefox
Summary: A small one-shot fic which was intended to be smut, but turned into a deep romance and trust fic. SonAmy smexy scenes, so rated M just in case


"Haha that was great Sonic!"

The girl exclaimed, wrapping him into a hug as he pulled up outside her apartment complex. The two hedgehogs had just been out for a wonderful meal at one of the city's most prestigious restaurants. Opening her passenger side door, Amy stepped out into the rain and ran hurriedly to the pavement and then under the cover of the porch. She waved to Sonic who rolled down his window and winked.

"Take you out again Ames?"

She beamed at the prospect and shouted back through the lashing rain

"Call me!"

He gave her his trademark thumbs up and pulled out from the curb, taking off into the night. Wrapping her arms around her damp coat, she buzzed herself in and got the lift up to her floor. Flicking the light and illuminating her dark apartment, she peeled off her wet coat and threw it over the back of the sofa, her clothes underneath damp and sticking to her skin. Shutting her blinds, she promptly started removing her wet clothes and throwing them over chairs and radiators to dry. Down to just her pure white undergarments, she made her way to the bathroom.

"Ugh I need a hot shower"

She said as she walked in and opened the sliding glass shower door. Removing her bra and underwear, she stood under the warm soothing water and massaged her chest, working her way down and around her curves and to her lower regions. Dropping her head back, she ran her hands smoothly through her soft pink hair and reached for the shampoo. Turning her back to the water, she massaged it into a thick lather and let it slide slowly down her back and sides as she rinsed. Closing her eyes to avoid any harm, she dipped fully under the shower and let it run down her face and breasts, pushing the water off her face with her delicate hands. Fully ridding her hair of the soap, she turned back to face the water and dropped her head back, letting it crash onto her hot exposed chest and neck, a decent amount of steam building up around her. Grabbing the soap, she rubbed it firmly on her hands and massaged her breasts in smooth circular motions.

"I'll get that for you"

A seductive voice said behind her. Shocked, she tried to turn to see who it was, but was gripped tightly around her neck by a strong arm whilst another massaged her stomach slowly and a hot body pressed against her the steamy tiled wall.

"It's me"

The voice whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun we had tonight"

Amy then instantly knew who it was and relaxed her tense muscles slightly, turned on by his reckless initiative.

"I could get you done for assault you know"

She purred in reply

"Coming into my apartment uninvited, without so much as a knock"

He smirked and moved his hands to her chest, biting her ear playfully.

"Now where were you?"

Taking his weight off her and moving back under the water, he pinched her nipples and softly cupped her wet slippery breasts, squeezing them whilst moving in circular motions. Straddling her stance slightly, Amy slipped her middle and ring finger down towards her already heating up womanhood, tenderly caressing her clit as she gripped his arm with her free hand. Moaning quietly, she felt his strong hands work their way down to her curves and softly stroke her buttocks. Reaching under to greet her fingers with his own, Sonic met hers and pushed them out the way, taking over and coming on stronger and harder.  
>Sucking in a long drawn breath through her teeth, she turned to face him and give him a better angle, pressing herself against the wall and holding herself up on the showerhead. He rewarded her with a firm gesture of two fingers in her hot moist walls, starting off gently with smooth motions. Moaning with pleasure, Amy reached for her clit, but was stopped by Sonic who grabbed her hand and pinned it up against the wall.<p>

"Ah ah ah"

He teased as he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue asking for permission to enter. Allowing him to penetrate her defences, she met his tongue with her own and gingerly fought with him, breaking for air occasionally. As she was distracted with his mouth, he scooped her up under her thighs and supported her back with his hand, carrying her out of the bathroom and into the living room, making for the sofa. Breaking away from the kiss as he set her down, he could not contain himself any longer, and Amy knew it. Kneeling on all fours, the sofa damp from the water, she reached for his jeans zip and drew it down slowly, allowing it to fall off him and expose his pure white boxers which held back a monster yearning to be released. Lying back on the upholstered sofa, she rested her head on the arm and allowed Sonic to draw down his boxers and straddle over her.  
>Hovering his throbbing shaft over her, he looked into her eyes<p>

"You sure you want to do this?"

She nodded in reply and bit her lip

"Make me a woman Sonic"

He slowly entered her and she tensed in the new sensation she was experiencing, grabbing his arms firmly and looking back up at him deeply, trusting him with all her heart.

"I don't want to hurt you"

He said concerned as he pushed in further, her nicely moist walls allowing easy access

"Tell me if it hurts"

Amy winced slightly as she felt him push against her hymen and tear it slowly, trying to make it as easy for her as possible. Holding back a hard moan and tensing her stomach, she breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled back then in again, the pain slowly melting as his movements became more rhythmical. Enjoying the wonderful sensations, she moaned to congratulate him, making him grin at his newfound skills. Pushing deeper inside her, he used his speed and stamina to his advantage to take her to new levels of pleasure. Curling up slightly at the faster pace and rougher energy he was exerting into her, little sparks of wonderful sensation rolled through her lower body and made her breath quicken with every one. She had never been able to reach such levels on her own, and his pure energy turned her on even more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him in for a passionate kiss which he readily accepted as his pace began to slow, however, his strength remained, and he held her firmly as he thrusted against her. A loud moan escaped as she felt his fingers toying with her as he penetrated deep inside, making her insides begin to squirm and alert her to what was coming

"S..Sonic"

She broke away and breathed faster

"It's coming"

Holding her tightly, he moved faster and harder, beginning to feel her tighten around him and his own shaft become hot and ready to release with her. Coaxing her to finally give in, they came in unison, their intense moans driving them to make it last as long as possible. Bucking her hips, Amy bit her lip hard to stop herself from screaming as Sonic gasped and pulled out of her, holding himself up on the arm of the sofa with one hand, and cupping Amy's face with the other, locking eyes and panting hard. Closing her legs around his waist, she pulled him down onto her, so their hot bodies were pressed against each other.

"So ... wanna finish that shower?"


End file.
